


These Days, These Nights

by anonsheroic



Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bad Days, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, One Shot, Same-Sex Marriage, Superheroes, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonsheroic/pseuds/anonsheroic
Summary: Miracle Guy is afraid of his own strength, but his family is always going to be there to remind him that he's a good guy.
Relationships: Miracle Guy/Marcus Moreno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	These Days, These Nights

**Author's Note:**

> my first time making angst oh man i hope this is okay + i thought it would be interesting to explore what miracle guy's mind would be like considering that his powers make him super, super strong, because if i were him, i'd be scared out of my own mind.
> 
> hope you enjoy ! <3

It was hard for some people to believe, but Miracle Guy had bad days too.

There were days where he wouldn’t utter a word, where he would never put up a fight when someone asked him to do something. There were days where when someone stepped too close, he found himself backing away.

It hurts a little more when people notice his silence, and people jab and say, “Miracle Guy is kind of better like this, no?” But he tries not to show it. It hurts a little more when he looks at his social media he hasn’t been active on for a few days and he sees people wondering where he had gone, but he knows no one would really get it if he explained.

With immense strength, there came the immense fear of hurting the people you care about on accident. He can’t think of hugging his son on some days because he’s too afraid of what happens if he holds on too tight. He can’t hold his lover’s hand because he fears he may be destined to break people instead of saving them. He can’t play soccer with his lover’s daughter because he might hurt her with a single kick when he didn’t mean to. 

Nothing pained him more than the idea that he could lose his control and hurt someone he loved. But with hurt, somewhere along the line will always come comfort.

Wheels is a big kid now. He’s observant too. When he notices his dad, the great, amazing Miracle Guy, being fidgety and flinching, he’ll call him up to his room and ask if he wants to play a video game with him. If Miracle denies, Wheels will insist, and his dad will, eventually, say yes. And, as time goes on, Miracle’s meek movements on the controller will shift into quick, working movements instead—and MiracleGuy782 and MiracleWheels12 are suddenly the number one team on the in-game leaderboard. 

The two of them will laugh together and suddenly, Miracle will forget what was even bothering him in the first place as he holds his son in his arms gently and lovingly too.

Marcus has always been the most patient with him, ever since they first met. He’s never been afraid to put Miracle in his place when he was acting out or getting to be too much. Whether it’s him being too cocky, or too condescending, Marcus was always the one who would wait it out, or call him out for his wrongdoings. He’s the one that knows Miracle Guy inside-and-out, so he knows that when Miracle is silent, something is wrong. 

He’ll catch him walking away cautiously after a debriefing of a mission, ready to fly home with worry about whether he may or may not destroy the streets under his feet when he lands. So, in the courtyard, just before Miracle Guy jumps into the air, Marcus will call out his name with the voice that the other knows and loves, and he’ll ask if Miracle Guy would want to walk home together, or drive there instead. Holding out his hand for him to take too. 

It was often that in this situation, Miracle Guy would always end up shaking his head to the offer the first time, making up some sort of excuse about how “It’s quicker this way” (true, but Marcus is worried about him) or “I get carsick" (not true at all. Everyone knows Miracle Guy would never turn down a good road trip) or something else. But, it’s on days like these where Miracle wonders if Marcus has another hidden superpower where he has the ability to detect lies immediately when someone says one.

In that moment of thought, Marcus will offer his hand again, but stepping closer this time. 

“You know you wouldn’t,” he would always promise, and Miracle Guy would softly try and hold his hand without crushing the bones in them. And when he does, Marcus would always press a kiss to the blond's knuckles and there was always something so kind about it that Miracle Guy always found himself near tears. 

Missy and Miracle had known each other since Missy was born, which makes him aware Missy is a lot like her dad. She’s a girl who’s able to pick up on things easily, never missing a beat when she asks what’s wrong if someone’s having a bad day. And when she and Miracle find themselves in the kitchen and he’s stuck behind the counter with a worried look in his zoned-out eyes, Missy tries her best to understand what’s happening. It's funny, because somehow, she understands completely. She's nodding when Miracle explains his fears, she gives him signs that she gets it, she's listening and hearing him.

But it scared him, when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and said into his chest, “You couldn’t hurt me, Miracle Guy. You couldn't hurt anyone. You’re not like that.”

He’ll start crying at that point, and he’ll as lightly as a feather return the hug with a small ‘Thank you, honey’ escaping his lips as he holds her close.

And when night comes, and he’s in bed with his husband by his side with his arm lazily wrapped around the other’s waist, he’ll think about it.

He’ll think about Marcus, and he’ll think about how in high school, they used to make dumb bets with one another about if Miracle Guy tried hard enough, could he fly to the moon? He’ll think about Wheels, and he’ll think about how one time, when he was picking him up from school, he heard him tell his friends about how his dad is just “so cool and you HAVE to meet him because he’s just as awesome as he is on the news.” He’ll think about Missy, and he’ll think about how when she and Wheels were barely 7, she would always pick up Miracle’s cape and wear it like a hood and laugh about how cool his superhero outfit is.

It was hard for some people to believe, but Miracle Guy had bad days too, but even he knows that sometimes with bad days, good nights tend to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> cant believe a kids movie managed to hook me to these characters...its insane luv really it is


End file.
